


拥抱月光（二）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 1





	拥抱月光（二）

林壑觉得这一切从一开始就错了。父母的相遇是错误，自己的出生是错误，父亲娶了沈念是错误，他和沈念做爱也是错误。既然所有人都在做着错误的事情，那他这样做就应该是正确的吧。

收拾好宿舍和身上的痕迹，林壑跟着沈念去吃了个饭然后去了酒店。今晚他不住学校，林立帮他订好了酒店。林立以为他们在这边母慈子孝，其实他们在里面疯狂做爱。

林壑和沈念这两天都没出酒店。酒店的床上、浴缸里、地板上甚至是窗边，他们都做了个遍。他们不用躲在杂物间偷情，他们可以光明正大地做爱。

两天之后，司机把沈念接回了家，林壑投入到了他的大学生活。

林壑思考过自己是不是gay这个问题，但当他见到自己的室友以及军训时全校几百个男生，他觉得自己不仅很直甚至有点恐男。但是当他跟着室友去接触女同学的时候，他又觉得无聊。无聊的时候看着别的男男女女搞暧昧，他就会开始想沈念。

男人的脸太糙，女人的脸涂抹的雪白，沈念的脸细嫩洁白漂亮。男人的胸太平，女人的胸软不拉几看着怪沉的，沈念的胸口雪白乳头粉嫩，用手拢起的乳肉林壑能一口咬进去。男人下面的鸡巴沈念也有，女人下面的阴道沈念没有，但是沈念的屁股最会吸。

五天没见到沈念，林壑有点想他。军训期间室友们晚上回了宿舍倒头就睡，而林壑会拿着手机去厕所，打开相册里沈念的照片，对着撸一发。照片的内容很普通，基本都是居家照。林壑最喜欢的一张是沈念穿着羊毛衫系着围裙切水果的照片，林壑会想象沈念穿裸体围裙的样子，然后因为自己过于肮脏的意淫兴奋地射出来。

每次撸完望着卫生间的天花板，林壑都会感到空虚，他可以用贤者时间来骗自己的身体，可他骗不过自己的心。现在是军训第六天的晚上，还有两天就能见沈念，林壑忍不住了，他打开微信给沈念发了条信息：开个视频。

沈念收到这条信息的时候正在想林壑这些日子会不会晒黑了，他看了眼林立，那人早就睡下了，于是他拿着手机走出了房间。

沈念发出了视频邀请，林壑立刻点了确认。此时林壑坐在宿舍卫生间的马桶上，他没开灯，只有月光从小窗口透进来。

视频接通，沈念那边也是黑漆漆的，旁边有柔和的灯光，应该是开了个小台灯。林壑仔细看了一下，分辨出这是自己房间。

“小壑，怎么这么晚了还不睡？”沈念的声音很轻，在耳机里飘过来挠得心里发痒。

林壑没有回答，他静静地看着手机屏幕里有些模糊的身影。沈念穿着米色的睡衣坐在林壑房间的床上，林壑的床单是天蓝色的，很幼稚但是沈念选的。床头的小台灯也是沈念放的，林壑记起来，每次他跟沈念在自己房间做爱都只开这一盏小灯。

屏幕那头的沈念静静地等着，林壑始终没有出声。沈念想问问林壑最近是不是很辛苦，有没有好好吃饭，但林壑只是默默地看着他，然后挂掉了视频。

耳边没有了沈念的呼吸声，林壑觉得身体里那种空落落的感觉更加明显，他洗了把脸回到床上，混沌中勉强睡去。

军训的最后一天，在结束了报告大会之后，学生们迎来了两天短暂的休假。林壑出了校门看见自家司机在路边等着，他往车里看了一眼只看见司机一个人，没由来得有些烦躁。

林壑在车里一言不发地看着窗外，校门口熙熙攘攘的都是来接大孩子的父母们。司机说林立和沈念都在家里，做了一大桌子好吃的等着。听到沈念的名字，林壑回过头，他想了想沈念是不会做饭的，大概今天又是阿姨在厨房里忙。

一进门，饭菜的香味包裹住了林壑。客厅里只有林立自己坐在沙发上看报纸，林壑没什么感情地打了个招呼：“爸。”

林立回过头：“回来了。把东西放下准备吃饭吧，你沈叔叔和阿姨忙活了一上午。”

“嗯。”林壑还是没什么表情，拿着行李箱上了楼。

在林立眼里，林壑是十分抗拒沈念的，毕竟所有孩子都无法在失去妈妈之后还要接受一个后妈。林壑从不曾跟沈念有交流，倒是沈念作为一个长辈时常关心林壑。这样的家庭环境也好，不会打扰林立的工作。

林壑换了身衣服下了楼，去冰箱拿了个桃子然后拿到厨房三心二意地洗水果。沈念穿了一身黑白配色的居家服，系着粉色小猫图案的围裙，围裙的颜色跟衣服在一起很违和，但林壑觉得穿在沈念身上挺合适。

做饭的阿姨看林壑进来，乐呵呵地冲着他嘘寒问暖。沈念在一旁笨拙地给土豆削皮，看得林壑都跟着心急。阿姨突然想起厨房里没有青辣椒了，她拿了篮子和剪刀准备去后院的小菜园摘一点，并且嘱咐沈念帮忙看着灶上炖的排骨汤。

厨房里只剩了林壑和沈念，两个人一个吃桃子一个拿着土豆对着汤煲发愣。远远的客厅里林立正在同客户讲电话。

沈念先开了口：“黑了还瘦了些。”

“晒的，”林壑盯着沈念围裙上的小猫“你不是不会做饭吗。”

“我想跟阿姨学着做一点，也许你会开心。”

林壑低下头叹了口气，他把吃剩的桃核扔进垃圾桶里，转身走过去抱住了沈念。沈念身上总有淡淡的香气，有洗衣液的味道还有沈念自己的味道，柔和温暖让人上瘾。

他们在厨房里相拥着接吻，唇舌纠缠，汤煲里的咕嘟声掩盖了暧昧的声音。

吃饭的时候，林壑总会坐在方桌右边第二个位置，这样离林立和沈念都有一段距离。

林立偶尔会问他两句在学校里的事，比如有没有和别人搞好关系，某个老总家的女儿也在那里上学，有机会接触一下。沈念在饭桌上从不说话，食不言是他曾经家里的严格家教。林壑想起来生日那天他强上沈念的时候，沈念是大喊着“小壑，不要这样”的。因为他，沈念丢了很多礼数和家教，包括羞耻心。沈念跟着他一起坏掉了。

沈念偶尔会在饭桌上给林壑夹菜，林壑会“听话”地接着。林壑看着碗里形状奇怪的土豆，他觉得沈念真是没有做菜的天赋，幸亏沈念只给他当妈，只有他不会嫌弃沈念这么笨的妈。

今天是周六，林立说公司临时有事要回去一趟，晚上不回来了。林壑知道其实林立是去他新的情人那里了。星期六的晚上谁会不向往旖旎。

今晚阿姨在家，林壑拉着沈念钻进了他爸房间的衣柜。衣柜里狭小的空间更方便他们紧紧拥抱。

林壑从正面抱着沈念操他，沈念身下压着几十件衣服，但他身上未着寸缕。林壑的阴茎包着一层薄薄的安全套，上面黏糊糊的分不清是润滑液还是沈念的肠液。阴茎戴着套子插进沈念身体里的声音有点像塑料泡泡纸被挤破的声音，轻微的啪啪声在衣柜里显得格外尖锐，每一次挤破泡泡的声音都很爽，让人忍不住去挤第二个第三个，很磨人也很解压。

林壑俯下身去啃咬沈念的乳头，他知道沈念很喜欢自己吃他的乳头，林壑曾经嘲笑他这是当妈的哺乳本能。沈念挺着胸把乳头往林壑嘴里送，他舒服地仰着头眯着眼，感受着胸前传来的快感和吮吸的痛感。

林壑嘬的很用力，每一下都要把乳头扯得老高再松开，然后舌尖舔两下被咬得肿大的乳头，再次用嘴吸吮整个胸部。

林壑每嘬一下都会伴随着吞咽的动作，他故意给沈念听，然后看着沈念羞耻的表情说：“妈，你这里是不是要出奶了。”

沈念羞得侧了头，说：“我，我不会有奶水的，小壑。”

“那我要是把你干怀孕了，你是不是就要下奶了。”

“小壑……”

“对，我不会让你怀孕的。林立外面哪个女人给他生孩子我都不管，就是你不行，你不能生孩子，你只有我这一个孩子。妈，你的奶水只能给我吃，屁股也只能给我操。”

沈念被他欺负哭了，断断续续地回答他：“好……好，只有你。”

林壑知道自己就像个疯子，总说着毫无逻辑的鬼话。他给沈念舔干净眼泪，自己又忍不住地哭。沈念被操地晃晃悠悠，颤抖地伸出手给林壑擦眼泪。

“沈念，沈念，别丢下我，别丢下我行吗？”

“好。”


End file.
